Project: Get Along
by Remain Fly
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are going to high school! And while there, they meet some familiar boys. That's right, the Rowdyruff boys. The 'puffs are assigned to do some work with their counterparts, or else they will fail. How will the girls put up with the 'ruffs? Will they become friends or foes? And guess who comes in with drama and nagging! A certain princess...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well, in this story, I'm working with hi-there156. She's an amazing friend of mine. And what we both will be doing is... doing separate chapters. For example, I did this one and hi-there156 checked over it and fixed any mistake. For the next one, hi-there156 will do it and I will check it and revise it. And then so on and so on. So, I hope you enjoy our awesome work!**

* * *

The pink-eyed girl stared at her alarm clock, wanting time to go faster. She couldn't wait to go to her new school tomorrow. Especially since she was a freshman. She turned to her sisters, both kindly asleep in their own beds.

Bubbles, on her own blue bed with endless amounts of purple octopuses sprawled out on her sheet. She really loved that stuffed animal, which she was cuddling with. She could here the soft mumbling while she was asleep. Blossom wondered what it was; surprised she couldn't catch it with her super hearing.

Blossom turned her head around and smiled when she noticed her green eyed sister, clumsily laying on her stomach while one foot was hanging from the bed. Tired from the crime fighting she had today, she didn't hesitate but to just flop on her lime green bed and within the few seconds of touching that white pillow with green etching on it, she was knocked out.

Blossom only took a deep breath, turning to the clock as it had been about a minute that had passed. She had so much energy cooped up inside her… She couldn't think very correctly. And wearing herself out by the massive thinking she had done, she soon fell asleep herself.

* * *

The next morning, the blonde woke up first. Although, she usually woke up second, she noticed that her sister had overslept. She stared at her sister crashed in her own bed as her hair lightly hung off of the corner of the bed, reaching the floor a little bit. Bubbles glanced at the clock near Blossom's bed and saw that it was still early. Assuming that her sister had gotten tired from thinking, she went to take a shower before her sister kicked her out of the bathroom.

Those Monday morning showers where always long, but Bubbles had nothing to think about since she was only starring at her toes, tired as can be. She wasn't used to waking up early, but she went to sleep early, so it makes sense that she'd wake up early.

After getting out, she got dressed and blow-dried her hair. After that, Blossom barged in as she stepped into the shower and undressed, throwing her clothes out of the tub. She started the hot water. Bubbles took note that water will evaporate and leave the air with a lot of humidity. Her hair would poof up. So she quickly finished and got out.

Next was the green-eyed girl. She stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower while Blossom was just getting out. She did the same as what her sisters did: Take a shower. Her showers where usually long, since she didn't mind taking her time. Buttercup was not at all anxious and nervous for school. No, she was just wanting to get it over with so she could enjoy the next summer that fate had stored for her.

When Buttercup had gotten out, Blossom and Bubbles where eating an orange. They where sporting new shoes that their father had bought them. Blossom had a pink shirt with a skirt with pink flowers on the end. She had a gray sweatshirt, since it was chilly in the morning. And had a pink converse. Her hair was down as always, but with no ribbon.

Bubbles, on the other hand, had a knee-length gray dress with a baby blue belt on the middle of it. She had a knitted white sweatshirt that warmed her right up, with white shoes with baby blue ribbons. Her hair was down, and it was straight. It had grown longer than before, reaching down to her upper butt. She was beautiful.

When Buttercup had come down, meeting her sisters, she had sweatpants and a green shirt that fit nicely on her. She had a pair of Jordan gym shoes and she walked and grabbed an orange, peeling it in super speed. Both of the sisters could see the bags on her eyes.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Asked Bubbles, as she noted her actions and the way she looked.

"Yeah," Came Buttercup's raspy voice. She was tired and grumpy in the mornings. They soon zipped through the door, leaving a green, pink and blue streak behind.

* * *

Blossom didn't bother to touch the ground. She was nervous, and when she was nervous, she had a habit of doing things. Like floating, lip biting, foot tapping, and making faces. She could never keep still.

Bubbles was exited of the upcoming events. She stared at her schedule and skimmed through it. She joined her sister in floating when she realized they had first class together.

Bubbles floated into the classroom and smiled. She didn't know why she was smiling she just smiled. Maybe she was just nervous. She turned to Blossom and found that she was doing the same thing.

Blossom sat next to her sister all the way in the back, where two seats where open. They have gotten stares because they where floating, so they gracefully landed on the floor and sat on the seats. Many students came in after that. Blossom couldn't remember a few of them, but a red hat caught her eye. She loved the color red. And a red cap was pretty awesome to her.

Bubbles saw a dark blue shirt on a teenager's body. She didn't note his face, just the shirt, as she wondered if she could exactly place the brand name that shirt belonged to.

And Buttercup. She went straight for the homeroom she was supposed to go into. She ran into a teenager along the way… literally.

"I apologize," Buttercup muttered as she picked up a few new notebooks. She was being incredibly nice, but she just wanted to get this day over with no trouble at all. She gave it to the strong hands and didn't wait for a thank you. She only left a green streak for the boy to look at.

Little did she know that was Butch from the Rowdyruff Boys.

* * *

Weeks pass in, and the teachers where hard-core on Blossom. Blossom was excellent with all of her notes and homework. And oh, how she flew through those quizzes. Although she was nervous a couple weeks ago, people took notice that she was a Powerpuff Girl, so they had respect of her. Maybe because of all of the times Townsville would've reached it's doom if they weren't there.

Blossom had been jotting down notes for the last couple of minutes, until the bell rang. Blossom began packing her stuff, but her teacher stopped her. "You two," Mrs. Joyner said, pointing at Blossom's direction and at a boy's direction, she couldn't tell whom. "Stay."

Blossom stood in front of Mrs. Joyner as she kept eyeing both of the students. Blossom turned to the boy so she could get a good view of him. His orange hair was all it took for her to get into a fighting stance.

"Brick," Blossom angrily spat out. He was also in a fighting stance, forming a red energy ball just like the pink 'puff was doing.

"Enough," Mrs. Joyner's voice came between the conflict. Blossom and Brick's energy ball instantly disappeared. "You two are on the top of my class, and every other class you have. Now, I want you to do something. I want you to study anything that involves this class. Make a project about if you can do this together... with no fights, I won't have to expel you from the school. The Mayor called in himself and it was an order. To get the Rowdyruff Boys and The Powerpuff Girls to bond. Hopefully you can do this. Now get out."

Mrs. Joyner soon faced a fading Red and Pink streak in front of her. She smiled and knew that she was done there.

* * *

"Goodness, Bubbles, you are so talented!" Squirmed the art teacher. Bubbles only smiled her famous smile and kept on drawing the picture.

The bell soon rang and Mrs. Turner, the art teacher, called her name and a familiar boy's name. When she caught his blue eyes, she knew instantly who he was. "Boomer!" She pointed, blocking him from the art teacher.

"It's okay, Bubbles!" The art teacher said, smiling. She soothed her with her warm words.

"Boomer, here, needs a partner for the up coming project. And I thought you two would do great together, since you are the most creative, quick and most intelligent I have met so far!" She pushed Bubbles towards Boomer and she only flinched. Being this close to him made her heart sink. It made her feel like she was in danger.

"So get caught up! This will be eighty percent of your grade. So I hope you get along. Now scurry on!" She pushed Bubbles and Boomer outside of the room.

They only stood there in awkward silence.

* * *

The whistle was loud when it was blown, but Buttercup ran, dribbling the basketball and moving very easily. She got away from the people who where trying to get the ball, and mad a 3 pointer right off the bat. All of the boys and girls looked at each other and stared in awing worship at Buttercup.

"Utonium!" Coach Jenne called. Buttercup ran towards the male in charge and he gave her a smirk. "Well done. But I would like you to work on those lay-ups. And I know someone who needs help on them 3 pointers, but knows how to do lay-ups. Butch here."

Buttercup widened her eyes as she saw Butch walk from behind him. Instantly, she threw a punch, but he caught it with great struggle. "Utonium!"

Buttercup instantly stopped. She looked up to the coach. "You two are now friends. You two are now buddies! You two will help each other on your weaknesses, and you will play better! If I find out that you two are not helping each other, you will FAIL! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Coach Jenne yelled. Buttercup, for the first time ever, was scared. She twitched a bit in anger, and tried her best to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Ok so here's the second chapter of Midnight Swagger and Hi-there156 story together! Ok so please enjoy and R&R, we would appreciate it very much!

Coach Jenne soon walked away leaving the teens alone in the gym. Buttercup's smile turned into a deep frown as soon as coach Jenne left the gymnasium. " Ok so when shall we start teaching each other the moves, oh and I'm going to need your number as well so we can figure out times." Butch stated with a sly smirk.

"Hell would have to freeze over before I give you my number. Let's just meet at the park on the weekend," Buttercup stated angrily as she soon walked away.

Butch shrugged and walked to the change room, to get changed and head home for the day. It was after school anyway; Butch soon left the change room and walked outside to meet his brothers at the front gate of the school.

"Hey Buttercup, how was your day?" Blossom asked her sister who just threw her backpack on the ground, running to her room.

"I don't think she had a very good day Blossom…" Bubbles stated staring at the top of the staircase.

"What was your first guess, her angry expression or the fact she ignored me?" Blossom sarcastically asked Bubbles.

"Both!" Bubbles said not finding the hint of sarcasm in her eldest sister's voice. Blossom stared at Bubbles giving her a face.

"Bubbles, I was being sarcastic…" Blossom stated to her youngest sister.

"Oh… but still! Both did clue me in!" Bubbles stated jumping onto the couch surprising Blossom.

"Ok, well I'm going to go ask the Professor when dinner is, bye Bubbles." Blossom stated getting up and walking to the Lab to talk to her father figure.

"So what took you so long Butch?" Boomer asked his brother as they were flying home.

"I just got held back for a little talk with the coach. Before you ask no, I am not in trouble," Butch stated as they landed at a modern type house. A man about his late thirties with reddish brown hair and green eyes had appeared at the door bringing the boys inside.

"How was school, boys? Anything new happen? Were any projects assigned? Need help with homework?" The man asked the three boys.

"School was ok. I got assigned a project with, what's her face and I'm good with homework," Brick stated to the man.

"Well school was boring as usual and I have to help a girl with doing lay-ups while she's helping me with 3-pointers. And I think I'm good with homework," Butch stated to the man also.

"School was fun as always, Scott! But I got paired up with an art project with someone I don't like. I think I'm good with homework tonight," Boomer said to the man that goes by the name of Scott.

"Well seems like you three had a good day. Dinner will be out soon so you can work on your homework until it is ready," Scott stated walking into another room of the house.

The boys shrugged and just went to their rooms waiting to be called for dinner.

The girls were soon eating dinner with the Professor. "So how was you day?" Professor asked the girls as they ate.

"Horrible! Apparently I have to help the idiot Butch with his 3-pointers while he's helping me with lay-ups! I mean what is wrong with my lay-ups they are perfectly fine! And to be taught by Butch! This is going to be a nightmare!" Buttercup yelled at her father.

"Oh it can't be that bad. And if your coach says it's for the best then it is," Professor told the hot-tempered teen. Buttercup let out a small growl before leaving the room.

"Well, I had an ok day. I got paired up with Brick for a project but once it's down I hopefully don't have to deal with him ever again," Blossom stated before getting up and walking out of the room.

"And what about you, Bubbles? Is your day as horrible as your sisters?" Professor asked his remaining daughter. Bubbles smiled and nodded before getting up and leaving the room. The Professor sighed and collected the dishes and brought them to the sink to be washed.

_I thought everyone said that girls would be easy to take care of. Boy were they wrong…_ The Professor thought as he washed the dishes in silence.

The boys had just finished eating their dinner and Brick finished his homework. Butch and Boomer copying off of their eldest brother's work. The Boys soon were watching a movie with their guardian Scott.

Scott had adopted the three boys after having a talk with the mayor. He managed to get his point across saying that he could give the boys positive treatment and not negative treatment the three boys were getting from Mojo Jojo and Him. The mayor had then made his decision to let the boys stay with him. Soon after the adoption papers were filled out, the boys got enrolled into a school and started to make some friends.

Scott had done his best to take care of the three boys, and was doing a pretty good job at it. He just needed to set the boys straight and make sure they didn't use their powers unless it was necessary. It was a tough job raising super-powered kids, but it was a job he was willing to do for the better of the society he and thousands of others lived in.

The boys at first weren't looking forward to living with Scott, but soon learned that if Scott doesn't take them in they would be living on the streets.

As soon as the movie had finished the boys were told to go to sleep. The boys groaned acting as any teen would when told to do something but they reluctantly went up to their rooms to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey. What's up? Midnight here! Well, thanks to Hi-there156, she revised and edited my chapter. And did you like her last chapter? Hopefully you did, because I loved it. Well, here's mine, and Hi-there156 will be working on the next one. Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed. Means a lot. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Blossom awoke for the next day. She awoke first and quickly took a shower. All of the girls took a shower, just like yesterday. And Buttercup was last to get down before they could leave.

"Morning girls!" Professor walked into the kitchen while they where getting some fruit. The girls mumbled "Good morning," to their father and zipped through the door. It was going to be a long day for the girls, they could just tell.

* * *

"Good morning everyone," Blossom walked in, almost late for class. Some of them responded to her, and some of them just acknowledged her presence. She sat all the way in the back corner. She was thinking too much yesterday. How this put her family in danger. Working with the Rowdyruff Boys. They where the strongest criminals _ever_. And Blossom couldn't help but worry that her sisters weren't safe.

She put her head down, and read a book on her lap, ignoring the first class. The teacher didn't mind, though. She let it slip. Since Blossom was working her butt off, she deserved some rest.

"Alright, class, can you tell me what is the answer to the warm-up on the board?" The math teacher smiled at her class. Brick barged into the room, soaked.

The teacher could tell he was filled with rage, but she needed him to go outside in the hallway.

"Brick, please step out quickly," Mrs. Baull said. She smiled at him, as he walked out with her right behind him. Blossom, with her super hearing, could hear the conversation.

"I do understand it's raining outside, but please knock next time. Why don't you go down to the office and get some spare clothes?" The teacher's voice came from the door.

Brick didn't respond right away, but after a moment passed, he said, "I don't know where the office is."

Blossom only snickered. He was lost.

But after a few more mumbling outside that Blossom didn't quite catch, Mrs. Baull opened the door.

"Blossom, come here." Blossom quickly got up. Feeling lazy and not wanting to go around, she floated over the students and over to Mrs. Baull.

There, she stood, in front of Brick and Mrs. Baull.

"I want you to do me a favor and take Brick, here, to the office to get a spare change of clothes, and put his clothes to dry," Mrs. Baull explained. Blossom was about to object, but Mrs. Baull didn't let her speak, and she continues speaking, "Since you where mostly asleep in my class, you'd understand that doing this favor would get you out of trouble, correct?"

Blossom widened her eyes. She couldn't seem to find a way out of this argument, so she harshly agreed.

As Blossom silently walked with Brick next to her, she made sure not to make eye contact. But then, his voice came to seep through her ear.

"You're really going to be quiet?" Brick asked, getting closer to Blossom. Brick didn't like to be close to her like this, it made him want to rip her up to shreds. But, since of how much trouble he's gotten into, he just quietly recollected himself and forced himself to start a small conversation with her.

But Blossom only averted away from Brick, ignoring him. Brick took a deep breath and said what Blossom didn't want to hear, "You know, you're weak. Not wanting to talk to me because you're scared."

This caused Blossom to stop in her tracks. She covered her face, to hide her anger.

Brick knew this was affecting her somehow. And so, he continued, "Your sisters will die within my brothers hands. They will die. And you won't be able to do anything—"

Brick was cut off, being slammed into a Brick wall, slightly denting it. Oh, he knew that that was only a small amount of her strength; she was taking caution so she wouldn't get into trouble, but her grip only increased around his neck, making him cough a little bit. And he finally, had some respect for her... for not hesitating to beat or choke the crap out of him because of her loved ones.

"Touch my sisters, you or your damn brothers, you _will_ be locked up. I will send you to jail for that threat. I will report it right after school. And you will regret everything." Brick listened carefully. He widened his eyes at Blossom's threat.

"D-don't," He managed to get out. She lightly softened her grip on his neck and had more air to breathe, "Please."

Blossom widened her eyes at this. Never in her life had she imagined that a 'ruff would say _please_. Never at all.

And this made Blossom have a little respect for him, because he said _please_. This was very new. And plus, she'd fail if he where locked up. Blossom let him go and started walking. Brick took it as an other chance and followed her, his wet shoes squeaking.

* * *

"No, you're doing it wrong," Boomer said to Bubbles, as she began drawing the face. Bubbles, annoyed for the past half-hour, finally gave up and shoved the pencil and paper to him. She made sure it was rough, and then turned around to ignore him, but not before saying, "Do whatever you want."

Usually, she'd have more patience for this. She'd only agree and let him show it to her. If only it where someone else.

She heard Boomer groan in annoyance. "Bubbles, if we don't do this together, we'll fail. I don't like this as much as you do, but if we're going to get a good grade in this, we have to work together."

Bubbles slightly turned around. She _did _want the grade. So she only agreed in a silent nod. He began to make the shape of the head. "We're supposed to be drawing a couple, alright? So when couples look at each other's eyes, what do they see?" Asked Boomer. Bubbles wondered in silence, and then came up with an answer.

"It depends on what they're feeling. If you're feeling love, the eyes would connect, with a soft look in the eye, and make it shiny. It makes me feel, when I draw loving couple, that they have trust and love on the inside," Bubbles explained. She smiled the first smile that day, as Boomer only stared in her eyes. He smirked a bit, but then it turned into a frown. He looked down and shaped the face easily.

"You draw the girl's eyes. I'll draw the boy's eyes," Stated Boomer. Bubbles only nodded as she easily shaped the almond shaped eyes. And then she drew the details in them. She made sure to draw the pupil, the sine, and the moist of the eyes. She made sure to add all of the details a realistic eye had. And then pushed the paper over to Boomer. Boomer only stared at the eyes. He loved how she drew them.

He drew the eyes on the boy, pretty much following what she had done, but only making the eye look like a manlier one. They worked on the girl and boy characters the whole bell, and once the bell was done, they only had half of it done. "Damn it, I was hoping we should be able to get at least one done today!" Boomer grumbled.

"Only 5 more to go, and at this rate, we'll be done. Sorry for putting you through hell today," Bubbles muttered sarcastically. She learned to be sarcastic by her sisters, Blossom and Buttercup. And Boomer, soon realized that he had hurt her feelings. But he didn't care much. All he cared about was how the picture was going. He only smiled at Bubble's creation, as the girl looked strangely beautiful. Boomer never thought of a girl _beautiful_. He only thought of them as _sexy_ or _fine_. Not _beautiful_.

And Boomer only thought, _what the hell?_

* * *

Buttercup dodged Butch and his players. She made a 3 pointer, much like yesterdays. Butch, as Buttercup ordered, watched how she made the shot. He tried making many shots, and none of them made it. And soon, when it was time for all of the players to leave, Buttercup only stood there thinking, clearly annoyed. She picked up the basketball and passed it to Butch. "Shoot."

Butch nodded, not liking the idea of her ordering him around like that, but he did it any way. Buttercup studied his stance while he shot it. That's it, he wasn't standing right. He didn't even jump a little, and his aim was all wrong.

Buttercup grabbed the ball and handed it to him.

"When you shoot, you got to jump. When you aim, your hand needs to go here and here," Buttercup said, moving his calloused hands in on the right positions. "And bend your knees a little. Pay attention. Don't be too stiff, or else someone can steal the ball, and the coach wouldn't like that. So, now, pay attention to what I just said, and aim for the hoop. And I'm sure you'll make it."

Buttercup crossed her hands as she watched Butch stare at her, bemused. He did what Buttercup told him to do and made a 3 pointer. She smirked at her victory in teaching him.

"Now, do it again," Buttercup ordered. Butch flinched and wanted to slap himself that he was taking orders from a girl, but then again, he did it anyway.

After getting it 15 times in a row, Butch stretched a little bit more. "Let's work on lay-ups."

Buttercup, once again, annoyed, only nodded in agreement. Butch did an example and had Buttercup do it herself. She copied everything he did, and still didn't get it. "What am I doing wrong?!" Buttercup nearly used her super powered voice. I shake my head and smirk. "Your posture isn't great. You need to aim, too. Focus on the square, not just the hoop ring," Butch explained. Buttercup thought to herself and nodded. She did it once again, following what Butch had told her. And she made it.

She re-did it a couple times, and did it again. She was showing process.

At the end of the day, Butch said, "You need help on your dribbling."

Buttercup only nodded, and responded back, "You need to learn defense. Meet here tomorrow afternoon. And don't you _dare_ be late. I won't have time for your shit."

And with that, they pushed themselves into the air, and left, leaving green streaks for people to stare at before it disappeared. Buttercup had to admit, it wasn't as bad as she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

When the girls reached home they all went their separate ways to do their homework and such. Blossom was still perplexed at the thought of Brick the RowdyRuff boy saying please. They never say please at all not even when they're desperate, but once she heard Brick say please that day she couldn't help but wonder if he was kidding or being serious.

Buttercup was somewhat enjoying herself, sure Butch could be a jerk at times but she was actually improving. She wondered if the rest of the training was going to be miserable or if it was actually going to be fun.

Bubbles was a little angry at the fact Boomer was trying to take control and bossing her around when they were working on the art project. She really didn't want to do the project with him but it did count for most of her grade.

When dinner was called the three girls walked out of their rooms and headed towards the dining room.

"So how was school, girls?" Professor asked as his daughters walked in and sat down to eat.

"I thought today was going to be full of arguing but really Butch actually listened for a change. It was weird to have him actually listen to me, I mean he never ever listens to people!" Buttercup explained to her father. Professor nodded and he looked at Blossom for her answer.

"School was fine…" Blossom stated quietly almost a whisper. The Professor took notice of it and soon looked over at Bubbles.

" Horrible! Boomer was bossing me around half the time and we only got very little done!" Bubbles exclaimed to her fatherly figure.

" Well seems you girls had an interesting day…" Professor stated a little awkwardly.

When the boys reached their home, Scott had shooed them to their rooms to do their homework. The boys reluctantly listened and did their homework. Two of the boys occasionally asking their older brother for help.

"Brick how do I calculate pi again?" Boomer asked his eldest brother.

" The text book tells you right there. Look in the textbook before you ask me. You can't always ask me how to do things because one day I'll be gone and you wouldn't be able to ask me questions anymore." Brick told his younger brother. The young boy nodded and walked back to his room without any more questions asked from finding things in the textbooks.

Soon they were called to dinner. The boys took their seats at the table and began eating with their adoptive father, who stared at the boys' large appetites.

"So boys, how was school today? And is it possible for me to not get a five letter sentence today?" Scott asked his adopted children.

" School was fine, I actually got along with Buttercup today, which is a first. I'm pretty sure that was more then five words Scott." Butch stated, and Scott nodded looking at the other two boys.

" School was ok I learned stuff. That was six words…" Brick said bored while Scott sighed waiting for one last answer from a blonde boy.

" Well Bubbles and I barely got anything accomplished in the art project. That was uh…. twelve words." Boomer stated pausing to count how many words he had said before. Scott sighed again only receiving one good day of school from the most destructive kid he adopted, which is usually very rare for the boy to not get in trouble.

"Are you boys done your homework?" Scott asked the boys, not really sure of what to say. The three boys nodded to their father figure.

" Well, since I thought we could use a treat and you boys are finished, I thought we could go out for some ice cream." Scott told them.

"YES!" The three boys yelled simultaneously standing up and running to the front door to get their shoes on. Scott collected the dishes and put them in the sink and went to go put his shoes on with the rest of the boys.

They soon got into the car and headed to an ice cream shop. When they got there they all got out and walked into the store. Heads turned to see the Rowdyruff boys with a man. People all over the store started whispering not knowing that the boys were becoming good. Butch glared at all the people making them stop whispering and staring at them. Except for three heads also in the shop, they kept staring wondering why they had to come to the same ice cream shop as them.

An older man told the three to stop staring at the boys who were ordering and watching the man pay. When the four people walked past the table the three figures hid their faces hoping to go unnoticed until, " Professor! It's so good to see you again, I see you brought your daughters for ice cream, let me guess rough day for them." The man said happily shaking the Professors hand.

" Hello, Scott, good to see you too. I'm guessing those are the adoptive kids you got. They aren't any trouble are they?" Professor asked the man called Scott.

"No they aren't…they just act like any other teen out there. Well enjoy your evening Professor." Scott said sitting down with his adoptive boys.

"Professor how do you know that guy?" Blossom asked her father with wide eyes.

" When I visited the Mayor's office one day I met the man. I haven't seen him until today really." Professor explained to his daughters.

"Can we please leave now?" Bubbles asked shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

" Bubbles you aren't even done yet, and you want to leave?" Professor asked while Bubbles nodded.

" I agree with Bubbles, I think we should leave" Blossom stated to her fatherly figure.

" Yeah I think it would be best to leave right now." Buttercup stated watching the smirking black haired boy staring at her making her feel uncomfortable.

" Alright we'll get going then…" The Professor sighed. Getting up with his daughters and walked out of the shop and driving back home.

The three boys watched as the girls left. The girls faces are nothing that they have seen before, their faces showed they were uncomfortable. Usually the girls are glaring at them or ignoring them. It seemed weird to the boys but they shrugged it off and continued to eat their ice creams.

Soon after they went home and it was off to bed. They boys just agreed seeming they were tired from the day's events. They soon drifted off to sleep waiting for tomorrow to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday afternoon, Brick laid on his bed, thinking of how to approach the project he and Blossom where assigned an airplane model was the best idea that he could come up with. It was small, simple and easy. But, Blossom had other plans.

"No, I think we should do a model of specific cells. It's easy and simple. Plus, the teacher would be surprised by our outstanding work," Blossom said through the phone. Somehow, Brick had managed to get her number after fighting and arguing for a long period of time.

No, the airplane shows how the air currents move with ease when the airplane glides through the air. The nose is smooth and round making the gusts of air less intense and—"

"No, I disagree. We do the cells so we could explain important functions of the human body such as the nucleus, ribosomes, endoplasmic reticulum, Golgi bodies, mitochondria, chloroplasts, vacuoles, and vesicles. "

Brick was surprised of the knowledge about cells. Brick doubted that any of the teachers even covered half of the cells that she had said.

Brick was a bit speechless for a while. It was silent through the line for a while but there where some noises. Like a pencil scribbling across a paper. Which reminded Brick...

"Do we have any homework?" Asked Brick.

"Yep, in History and Algebra," Blossom said without hesitation. She face-palmed herself for telling him when he would've had a drop to his grade. She knew it would effect him drastically.

Brick remembered that Blossom was in those classes, but never took notice of her.

Only in Science where the damn project had to be done.

"Okay." Brick didn't hang up though. He only left the phone on speaker.

Blossom knew Brick wasn't going to hang up soon. So Blossom just relaxed and put some music on. Brick nodded to the music in amusement. Blossom sung some of the lyrics, too, which made Brick stop nodding to the music and soak in her angelic voice. "Her voice is beautiful," Brick whispered, for only him to hear. Blossom did catch it, though, and stopped momentarily. Before she could say anything, Brick said, "I gotta go."

Brick instantly ended the line before Blossom could protest, and Blossom only laid there. She was confused and texted Brick: _So what do you think about the_ project?

Brick got the message and didn't hesitate to text: _Your idea sounds better._

Blossom was surprised by the quick reply and shrugged, listening to the music.

* * *

Buttercup had run 10 miles, dribbling non-stop. The first 5 miles had been her loosing the ball, but the last 5 miles had been her expertly catching the ball before it could roll off, but she was tired as hell when she stopped. Buttercup was out of breath and annoyed.

"So, you perfected your dribbling, now time to learn my defense." Butch smirked and stretched. Oh, how Buttercup thought of making this training a living hell.

She pushed Butch away and made the shot. "Cheating!"

"This is street basketball, no rules here." Buttercup shot him a smirk and he shook his head. "Stubborn ass!"

Buttercup only made more and more shots with Butch trying to steal it away, but failing.

"How do you do that?" He asked as Buttercup once again made an other shot. Buttercup only smirked and said, "Pretend the ball is you prized possession," She said.

Butch thought about his blankie for a moment and got in place. This time, he snatched the ball without hesitating.

"Nice, what was your prized possession?" Asked Buttercup.

Butch very well knew that he couldn't lie, so he sighed and said, "I'll tall ya' if you tell me yours."

"No."

"Why?"

"Just because. No," Buttercup said.

"It's a blankie!" Butch accused. Buttercup widened her eyes and growled.

"Stalker!" She yelled. Butch put his hands in defense and smirked, but decided to tell her.

"I have a blankie too!" Butch said, stealing the ball from Buttercup. Buttercup instantly calmed down.

"Well, you're perfected now, so I guess no more practices and you get a good grade."

Butch remembered. This whole thing was just for a grade. He totally forgot it was only for a grade. The only reason she did it. He thought she was her friend. How could he let Buttercup do that to him? Damn.

"Game?" Asked Buttercup, interrupting Butch from his train of thought.

"H-huh?"

"One on one, les-go!" Buttercup shouted. She got the ball and started dribbling.

* * *

"Okay! Fine! You do the heart and I do the chains around them!" Boomer sighed. Bubbles was too damn frustrating.

"Hmmph!"

"Shut up," Boomer murmured, not wanting to start an energy wasting argument.

"Sorry guys, but we're low on equipment right now, so I gotta take these away," Mrs. Turner said, getting all of the colored pencils, pastels, paint, water pait, paint brushes and markers and leaving some pencils.

"B-but we need those to finish the project," Boomer protested.

"Sorry guys, but you need to get your own equipment from now on."

"S'okay! I have a lot of things we can use at my house, so I gatta' finish it there," Bubbles said.

"And me?" Boomer asked.

"You? Well, you're screwed." Bubbles smiled a victory winning smile.

"But if I don't work on this project, you'll fail too."

Bubbles frowned because he was right. She didn't like the idea of him going to her house, but it was required.

"Fine," Bubbles finally said.

Boomer nodded as he gathered all of his things and went off to Bubbles' house, flying.

"Make sure you have good manners," Bubbles said, landing on her porch. It was a pretty big house, not much though.

Just then, a piece of the house came off. It was a circular part. Bubbles looked up to see buttercup putting a circular window on where she had just cut it. She noticed Boomer and Bubbles.

"Oh hey! Well, I'm just remolding _my_ new room. Your stuff has been moved to your new room." Buttercup the disappeared into the room. Bubbles ran upstairs and saw that it was all remodeled. Buttercup had done all of this. They did have a master bedroom, but professor took the bedroom in the basement since it was closer to his lab and bigger. And What Buttercup pretty much did was tore the whole top floor walls down and cut it into three equal sections. Blossom's room, Bubbles' room, and her room.

And it was almost done. Bubbles' room was very pretty. The walls where light blue, carpet was white, furniture was white, and her bed was blue with light blue and white pillows. Her computer was in a corner, while her drawing table was off to an other corner by the window. She had 2 big circular windows. And there where posters of famous singers and artists. Boomer was surprised of all of the equipment she had. More than the art teacher!

And he didn't say a word, either. He only sat down and got started on drawing the chains around the heart. He was only impressed and wished he had the things she had.

"How do you have all of this?" Boomer asked. Bubbles looked at him confused.

"I mean, all the sweet stuff. Your own bed, your own room, your own computer and phone, and everything! How?" Boomer was astonished.

"Well, I am one of the Powerpuffs. The city paid for everything. The mayor. He payed and sends us weekly checks for savin' the day, so I guess you could call it a job." Bubbles smiled. Boomer thought of it for a while and finally, an idea snapped in his head.

"Can I work with ya'?" He asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here goes the next one Hi-there165. Me being me, I'll probably have the next chapter written in less than two days. So, enjoy!**

"W-what?" Bubbles asked in shock.

" Can I work with ya', you know with you and your sisters." Boomer stated. Bubbles just sat there in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Well, can I?" Boomer asked the dumb-stricken blonde. She just looked at him to see if there was something wrong with him. She put her hand on his forehead.

" Hmm, no fever… Boomer are you feeling all right? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Bubbles asked checking for signs of a fever. Boomer swatted her hand away from his face.

" What are you talking about? I feel perfectly fine." Boomer stated looking at Bubbles as if she had gone completely insane.

"Are you positive, cause I can get the Professor? PROFESSOR!" Bubbles yelled out to her father figure. Soon the Professor came running in.

" What's wrong Bubbles?" Professor practically yelled. Boomer smacked his hand on his face.

" Boomer went delirious!" Bubbles yelled making Boomer groan at her stupidity.

" He doesn't look delirious…" The Professor stated staring at the boy who looks the least bit amused.

" Yes he is! He just asked if he could work with Blossom, Buttercup, and I! We have to get him to a hospital fast!" Bubbles yelled.

Scott knocked on Brick's door, waiting for the boy to answer. The door soon opened showing the red haired boy. " Have you seen Boomer? He hasn't come back yet." Scott asked his adopted child.

" He has to work on that art project so he's probably not going to be home until-" Brick was cutt off by the front door slamming and you could hear a girl screaming something and Boomer yelling something about a hospital.

Brick and Scott ran down the stairs to see Boomer holding the door closed, " Bubbles I do not need to go to a flipping hospital!" Boomer yelled through the door.

" Yes you do! Now just open the door and go to the hospital already!" They all heard Bubbles yell. Brick stared utterly confused at the senario in front of him.

Scott sighed, " ENOUGH!" Scott yelled at the top of his lungs, making Boomer stop holding the door as Bubbles fell beside him on the floor.

"Ok someone please explain what is going on! Boomer you first." Scott stated.

" I just asked Bubbles if I could work with her and her sisters and she thought I needed a hospital." Boomer said a little aggravated.

" You asked what?" Brick screamed at his brother angrily.

" I asked if I could work with her and her sisters." Boomer repeated himself. Brick shot Boomer an angry glare.

" Boomer! They are the enemy! We don't work with the enemy!" Brick angrily stated to his younger brother.

" Exactly that's why I think he needs to go to the hospital!" Bubbles shrieked getting up off the floor.

" Ok…. Boomer and Brick please go to your rooms. Bubbles it was nice meeting you, good bye." Scott stated. Bubbles nodded and went to fly home. Scott closed the door behind her and pointed upstairs, " March!" Scot stated and with that the boys ran to their rooms. Scott went over to the nearest couch he could find and collapsed.

" Why must these kids be such a handful!" Scott asked himself.

Buttercup finished renovating her room just in time to hear her sister yell for the Professor. She just shrugged and started to admire her work. A few minutes later she looked out the window she made and saw Boomer flying away with Bubbles chasing him.

" What the hell?" Buttercup muttered to herself staring out the window with a confused look on her face. She shrugged and began working on her homework trying to forget what she just saw.


	7. Chapter 7

Buttercup dribbled the ball in the empty court. Butch hasn't come, and Buttercup was getting impatient. She huffed and shook her head and started playing by herself.

She played by herself for a while, until a boy showed up. He had a familiar smirk, and that smirk Buttercup knew from anywhere.

"Mitch!" Said Buttercup, happy.

"Hey. What are you doing all alone?" Asked Mitch. Buttercup shrugged and shot the ball, making it.

"I was waiting for Butch. He hasn't shown up," Said Buttercup.

Mitch shrugged and took the ball from Buttercup.

"Let's play." And so, they played until they where worn out. Pretty much, the whole day.

* * *

An aggravated Butch went into the market with his brother, Boomer. "UGHH! Why the fuck do _we_ have to go shopping for Brick's lazy ass?" Butch asked, pretty pissed.

"Dunno," Boomer said, looking around for the chicken, "But I don't know why we listened. Why didn't we say 'no'?" Boomer looked at Butch as Butch thought about that.

"I don't know," Butch finally said, throwing in the cookie dough. Boomer smiled and threw in a box of donuts. "Those aren't on the list."

"Oh well, it's Brick's credit card."

"True," Boomer said, stretching his arms. It was still early in the morning. "But how's school goin'? What about that green puff'?" Asked Boomer.

Which reminded Butch. "FUCK! I had to meet Buttercup!"

"This early in the morning?" Asked Boomer. Butch nodded and zipped through the store, leaving green streaks behind him. He grabbed all that he needed in a nano-second.

Boomer thought to himself, _Why didn't we use our powers in the first place?_

The cashier woman rung them up as Butch swiped the card, putting in the 4 digit pin number Brick had told them.

And then they where off with bags clinging on their arms in the air.

When they got to their home, Butch pushed the old door and got into the old house. It wasn't all that bad, but it needed some remodeling. They didn't have enough money to do remodeling. They agreed to save their money for food, clothes or school.

Butch filled up the refrigerator as Boomer got changed.

"Where are you going? You gotta clean and—"

"Saturday today, which means it's your day to clean and mow the lawn and everything. I'm off to work," Boomer said, leaving. Butch starred at the blue color Boomer left behind.

"Work? Maybe I should look into getting a job." Butch loaded the refrigerator.

Butch used most of the time to clean the house, which was a complete mess. Like world war happened in the whole house and now he needs to clean the blood and the bones and the blankets scattered all over Boomer's room.

"Boomer, you dumb fuck!" Butch screamed, unwrapping a blanking revealing a year old pizza.

Boomer always looked clean, but his room was an absolute dumpster.

"I swear I'm going to make a mess of my room and make the ass hole eat shit," Butch muttered under his breath.

He was halfway done as he looked at the clock. 5:30.

"Fuck, and I gotta mow the lawn too," Butch sneered.

He hurried up and cleaned the rest of the house and got the lawn mower ready.

He mowed the lawn in 20 minutes. "Sucks not being able to use powers," Butch muttered.

Brick had set up a rule of not using powers with cleaning, because they'd just make a mess of things. Brick would know if he used his powers, too. He was such an observant one.

Finally, he was done, 7:06.

He put the lawn mower away, made sure _all_ of the food was in the refrigerator, and locked the old door, zipping away.

He landed in the court and found Buttercup just laying there. And then, a boy tried to sneak up on her. Alert, he zapped to the boy and pushed him, making him fly all the way to the fence.

"Butch!" Buttercup yelled at him. It wasn't a good one, she sounded pretty pissed.

"What? He tried to sneak up on you and attack you!" Butch put his hands up in defense.

"No, he didn't. I heard him, he was trying to see if he can really sneak up on me without knowing. Where were you?"

"I had to get some chores done," Butch said, flying towards the guy. "Sorry man."

The guy just shook his head and smiled.

"I'd freak out too if Buttercup was getting attacked," He said.

"So, BC, you wanna play a game?"

"Nah, not up for it. Tomorrow. Let's race!" Buttercup said, leaving the boy, Butch and a green streak.

"Ha! I won't let you win!" Butch said, leaving Mitch alone.

"Never too late for BC," Mitch muttered to himself, happy of the conversation they had had.

_Flashback_

_"Wanna go out with me? It's been forever," Mitch said._

_"I-I don't know. A lot's happening right now—It's not a good time," Buttercup said, avoiding eye contact. _

_"I can wait," Mitch said, leaning on the fence._

_"Don't wait, because I may just take forever."_

_"Alright. Just know that I'm there for ya'." _

_"Yeah, okay."_

_End of Flashback_

"BC!" Butch said, but Buttercup kept on running. So many things running in her mind got her zoned out, but she still payed attention to the road.

"Why am I ignoring Butch?" Buttercup muttered under her breath.

"BC!" Butch yelled. The next thing BC knew where that arms where around her, and a big explosion ringed in her ears.

Buttercup awoke in her bed the next morning, and found that everything was quiet.

She ran downstairs and found all of the Rowdyruff boys in the living room with her sisters, and Butch looked just fine.

"What happened?" Asked Buttercup.

"Your dumb ass self crashed into a gas station! You're so _lucky_ Butch was there to push all of the civilians out of there. What the fuck where you _thinking_?" Blossom sneered. Oh, she was pissed. You could tell by her red eyes, clenched up fists and the amount of curse words she spat out.

"I-I don't know. I was just zoned out, thinking. A lot," Buttercup said.

"I swear, you're fucking grounded! You will loose your powers for a _week_!" Buttercup widened her eyes.

"You're going a little to far!" Buttercup yelled, but her voice was rasped.

"No, I'm not! Shut the _hell _up, and get chores done. You won't be going anywhere today!"

"Why are the ruffs' here?" Asked Buttercup, changing the subject.

"You looked like you where dead when Butch got you. They where worried that you had gotten killed." Blossom's eyes where still red, but they where turning a bit lighter.

Brick and Boomer where surprised at how mad Blossom could get. Butch was just smirking. That is how Brick get's when he's pissed. His eyes turn a dark, maroon color, and boy, you do not want to see his lazers—

"NO! You are grounded!" Blossom shot back.

"No, I'm leaving, bye—" Buttercup was cut off with gravity pulling her down to the ground.

"W-why can't I fly?" Buttercup asked, picking herself off of the ground.

"I knew you wouldn't listen when you'd wake up, so I shot you shit Antidote X. Don't worry, you'll get it back in a week," Blossom said.

"You what?!" Buttercup grabbed Blossom by the throat, but Blossom pushed her back. "Get to doin' them chores, or else you'll be stripped from your powers longer."

* * *

_Reds up next! Hi-there156 will make the next chapptie. _


	8. Chapter 8

So, I know I havn't been on here for a while, but I'm back! I finally did the 7th Chapter! Who's happy? I know I am!

* * *

"Please? Could you please just give me a _damn_ chance?" Boomer pleaded to Bubbles. Bubbles, staring at his sea blue orbs, only hesitated. She pinched the bridge of her nose and finally 'humph'ed. She looked into Boomer's eyes and spat, "Fine."

Happy as could be, Boomer jumped in the air and came back, hugging Bubbles tightly as ever. Bubbles only returned the hug, though she could of made it look real.

"So when do I start?" Asked Boomer.

"Now." Bubbles pushed on the ground and flew into the city, as a big, baby blue monster came rampage. Short notices where to be dealt by carefully; the town was still full. Bubbles, seeing that her sisters weren't around, figured that she'd take it on alone. So, the first thing she'd have to do is get the monster the hell out of the town, and into where the Powerpuff Girls deal with monsters the most—the beach.

Boomer was right behind her, catching on quickly. The blues where known to be the fastest, so Bubbles used that as an advantage. "Boomer, distract the monster north!" And Boomer did what he was told to do. He quickly zapped the monster on it's thigh, enraging the monster, and getting it to chase Boomer north. Boomer made sure that he didn't take any narrow paths. That would make the monster destroy even more buildings. Once the monster was in the opening, Bubbles lashed out a baby blue orb, making the monster's legs disintegrate, and an other one on his head, making him disappear fully. The only thing left where the ashes left in the wind.

"That's a first."

"What's a first?" Asked Bubbles.

"Bubbles Utonium killing a monster. Killing a being. Last time I checked, you wouldn't even hurt a fly. You're becoming a bad ass."

"Is that a complement?" Bubbles asked. Boomer smirked.

"I thought you'd never grow out of that baby stage. I'm actually happy."

"Thanks," Was all Bubbles said, leaving a baby blue streak.

Though, Boomer could already see there was something up. When he looked at her face, she looked sickened, but hid it with a smile. Those muscles that made a smile on her face, where hiding the sickened face underneath. Bubbles was good at hiding it, but Boomer could see right through it. Boomer wanted to get to the bottom of this. Quickly.

"Hey! Bubbles wait up!" Boomer said, pushing the ground and following Bubbles, leaving one of his very own cobalt blue streaks.

* * *

"Bubbles, why won't you talk to me?" Asked Boomer, following Bubbles into her house. He was unsure if he was really allowed to come in, but Bubbles didn't say anything. Though, that was the problem. Boomer followed Bubbles up to her room and before she could slam it into his face, he caught the door and slipped right in.

"Get out." Bubbles' voice was hoarse. And this made Boomer's heart fall.

"What happened to you? One minute you where all smirking because of the defeat of that bad guy, and now you're here, pissed off. I wan to know—"

"Have you ever broke down sobbing after being so strong? Crumbled to the floor, hands on your face. Your face scrunches up and you let out that first gasp. You try to be quiet, but eventually it becomes loud, heart wrenching sobs. You cry and cry, so much that you can't breathe. You ask whoever's up there, 'Why? Why me? Why this? Why can't I just be _dead_?' You say you want to end it, all right there right then. You sob, trying to gasp breath in between. Eventually you completely collapse on the floor, and you just lay there, thinking about every single horrifying memory, seeping into your mind. Have you?" Asked Bubbles, her eyes turning a bit red from the tears.

She finally let it all out. She cried with her sonic scream, and her eyes became bluer than usual. Bluer than mine, actually. She was mad, Boomer could tell. My eyes turned baby blue when Boomer was mad himself. Butch said it was creepy.

"Who are you referring to?" Boomer asked.

"That monster. That baby blue monster that I just killed. . . was in reality, a person. They where exposed to Chemical X. And that person. . . I loved so dearly, but they lied and cheated. I put up with him for as long as I could. . . And I _killed_ them. I killed him because I was mad at him. Because I didn't ever want to see him ever again. Am I a bad person now?"

"You're not a bad person. You just let it all out. You shouldn't be holding your feelings in like that because you can hurt someone you truly love, rather than hate. Just let it out, and let it out, before all of that emotion builds up."

Bubbles nodded and hugged Boomer tightly, smiling. "Thanks."


End file.
